


Heaven don't have a name

by MarvelShipsSam4545



Series: Sam's angst pile [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Homophobia, M/M, One year age gap between the boys, Protective Peter Parker, Starts after spider-man homecoming, boycott sony, this ship gives me life not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelShipsSam4545/pseuds/MarvelShipsSam4545
Summary: Or maybe it does.Harley Keener finally comes out as gay in his home town, his mother (and the rest of Rose Hill) don't take it too well.He moves in with Tony Stark after the events of Civil War. Is New York going to better for Harley? Guess you're just gonna need to read it to find out ;)Takes place after HomecomingThis has multiple chapters <3Also, Peter is 15 and Harley is 16. So only one year age gap!Complete





	1. The hate of Rose Hill

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the title of one of my favorite songs. Sung by Jeremy Renner and Sam Feldt. Take a listen!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Kn2w8V62R4
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated.

Harley Keener grew up in the homophobic town of Rose Hill Tennessee. Coming out as gay at only 15 almost made his mother disown him. She told everyone at church that her son  _ thought _ he was gay. Now, Rose Hill was a small city, less than 1350 inhabitants. Everyone somehow found out that the Keener boy was gay. No one blamed his mother. They actually felt bad about it. “Did you hear the Keener boy is gay?” “Yeah I did, I feel bad for his mother.”

Harley was sick and tired of the bullying he’d get at school. 

The comments, the nicknames, the beatings. It was all too much for him. When he brought it up to his mother she said, “Just don’t be gay, sweetheart.”.

Harley thought about killing himself on multiple occasions

_ Abbie _ .

Was the only thought that stopped him. She still loved her brother, and he couldn’t leave her like that.

The one boy he ever kissed, Toby, denied it at all costs. Harley really liked Toby. They made out in the supply closet of Rose Hill high during fifth period. This was a month before Harley came out.

On Harley’s 16th birthday he decided to get emancipated. He proved to the court he could live on his own, that he had a job, and that he was stable. 

Harley asked Tony, the guy he almost shot with a potato gun if he could move in. Of course Tony said yes, he loved the kid. He knew the struggles that he was dealing with back in Tennessee. Honestly, Tony couldn’t handle not being able to take care of the boy, he remembered all the late-night phone calls he had with Harley, the boy would just cry. He hated himself, he truly did. Tony promised to get the boy all the help he needed.

2017 was the year Harley Keener fell in love again. This time with a boy named Peter Parker. 

Peter Parker was a sophomore that year at Midtown Tech. Harley, just transferred after homecoming that year (he did online school his first year in NYC), met Peter after he was late to second period. He was always late to class. Harley being a junior didn’t really notice the boy at first, until he ran (almost) into the boy when he was going to the bathroom.

“Hey hey! Slow down, why are you running?” Harley asked the boy, he seemed to be running down the hall, putting his backpack on. He slipped and fell. Harley helped the boy up. “You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” He nods. “‘I’m Peter, you are?”

“Harley, Harley Keener.”

“Are you new? I’ve never seen you before.” Peter tilts his head

“New to Midtown; yes; new to New York? No.”

“You must be incredibly smart for them to let you in past freshman year.”

“Yeah, guess so. See ya ‘round?” Harley’s southern accent made its way into that sentence, and Peter definitely noticed.

“Sure,” He walks away. Harley watches the brunette. He feels butterflies in his stomach

_ No, No, not again Keener. Don’t let a boy ruin your perfect streak. _

Harley hasn’t kissed, let alone liked anyone since his life back in Tennessee. How could he? The poor blonde was brainwashed into thinking he was wrong, and that no one could love him. 

After school, he went to Tony and Pepper’s home.

“Harley? You look pale,” Pepper says to the boy.

“No, No I’m fine.” He smiles towards her.

“You sure kid?” Tony asked, hand around the waist of his fiance at the time. 

“Yeah, uh Tony. You have midtown’s files?”

“I’m sure I could get them, why?”

“I wanna know more about a certain student.”

“Ok, who?”

“Peter, he never told me what his last name was. I just wanna see how many Peter’s there are and see if I can match the picture with the memory I have.”

Tony froze, “Peter?”

“That's what I said, are you good Tony?”

“Yeah- umm just let me see what I can do.”


	2. Self hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley keener is trying to figure out who the boy he ran into was.
> 
> Flashbacks happen, it's a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter vibes, aye.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

Harley is downstairs with Tony looking at Midtown’s documents. There is at least 10 Peters who attend this school

“Wait, stop,” Harley said pointing at the image. “That's him,”

Tony sat back in his chair and read out the name. Of course, the Peter that Harley had to know would be the one he kidnapped and took to Germany, of course.

“So, what's so special about Peter Parker?” Tony says looking at the back of Harley’s head.

“He kinda ran into me earlier today.” Harley turned around to face Tony.

“You know,” Tony took a breath, “ I know him.”

“No... stop fucking with me, old man.” Harley says, Tony laughs.

“I’m serious, kid and don’t use that type of language around Pep, got it?”

“Yeah yeah, what do you mean you know him?” Harley has his undivided attention on this subject.

“He’s kinda an intern for stark industries.” Tony lied, but it was their coverup. There is no way that he was going to tell Harley that the boy he wanted to know more about is fucking spiderman, yeah that's not happening.

“Hold up, he’s your intern?”

“Yeah, hand me the screwdriver, will ya?” Tony turned his attention to an old project he started but never finished.

“Here… so he’s been here before?”

“Once, why do you care so much, Harley?”

“I don't know, he’s just always late I guess,” A lie, Harley only saw this kid once, and he happened to be late to school.

“Shit,” Tony says holding his face in his hands.

“What?”

“I gotta call him.”

“You what?”

“Leave, would you?” He says to the boy. Harley walks out, he doesn't make it far past the lab. He leans against the wall.

_ “Fag, no one will ever love you.” _

_ “You’re hopeless.” _

_ “Useless.” _

_ “God hates you,” _

_ “You’ve disappointed your mother.” _

All the horrible memories of Rose Hill flashback to him. The Peter kid was giving Harley more and more heartache by the minute.

“Stop, please- argh stop!” Harley is holding his head and he’s screaming.

“Stop! No please..” He starts to cry. Harley is kinda glad Tony’s lab is soundproof. He was supposed to be doing better, but that boy, that damn fucking boy.

Why did he have to be so cute?


	3. Lost in my thoughts, thoughts that scare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley keener's flashbacks are getting worse and worse over the weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst in this chapter. Well, you read the tags, what did you expect?
> 
> This chapter hurt a lot to write, not gonna lie
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
@holland.simpkins 
> 
> (you don't have to follow all three lol)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

**A week before winter break**

Harley has been having flashbacks almost daily, he was tired. He didn't tell Tony this was happening, why would he? He could deal with this on his own, right?

Harley was walking the halls of Midtown during his lunch period. He has been avoiding Peter and his friends for weeks. He even ditched decathlon when he found out Peter was in it. (The first two meetings Peter missed).

He knew the brown-eyed boy was inside the lunchroom, Harley just couldn’t bring himself inside, he ate by his locker.

When Peter would come to the compound, Harley would hide up in his room, ignoring his thoughts about the boy. 

“Is he ignoring me?” Peter asks while he’s down in the lab one day.

“Who?” Tony replies, not even looking up.

“Harley, is he ignoring me?”

“Why would he?”

“He won’t talk to me in the halls, he stopped going to decathlon once he found out I took part in that, he never joins us in the lab.”

“Peter, I’m sure Harley has his reasons. If you’re so worried, go knock on his bedroom door.” Tony said rolling his eyes.

So that's exactly what Peter does.

He knocks on the blonde boy’s door, “Harley? It’s me… uh, Peter.”

“Hey,” The voice from inside the door says, “Uh give me a second.”

Harley was sitting on his bed, hair a mess, no shirt, and boxers. He was drinking a beer he stole from Tony. He actually had three that day. He puts it down after one last swig.

Harley looks around for a t-shirt. He finds and ACDC shirt and throws it on before opening the door.

_ “No one loves you.” _

_ “Gayboy! Burn in hell.” _

_ “You don’t deserve to live.” _

“Argh- Stop! Stop, go away!” Harley’s flashbacks are getting worse at every thought of Peter.

“H-Harley?” Peter presses his ear against the door, he can hear Harley’s screams.

_ “God will never forgive you” _

_ “Fucking fag,” _

_ “No one will ever care for you, Keener.” _

“That's not t-true! Argh! Stop, please!” 

_ Are you sure about that? Look at you, daydreaming over a boy! HA! You wonder why your mom hated you, why your dad left so early. Do you think this Peter boy likes you? Open the door, see how your screams scare him away. _

Harley got up off the floor from which he fell when he got his flashbacks. He opened the door to find an empty hallway.

_ I told you. No one will ever love you, Harley Keener. Face it, gayboy. _


	4. Little whimpers of lost hope. Tears of emptiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter finally talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst ayeee
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
You don't have to follow all three lol
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey Mr. Stark, I think somethings wrong with Harley," Peter said once he got back to the lab. 

"Elaborate," Tony says.

"Okay, I knocked on his door he said to give him a second, so I waited. But then I heard him scream. It sounded like he was yelling at himself, I don't know honestly." Peter explains.

"Oh no."

"What?"

“His flashbacks, dammit. Why hasn’t he been telling me?” Tony paces the floor. 

“Mr. Stark, what are you talking about?”

“Kid, I can’t exactly tell you, but Harley had a rough childhood. And no offense, you may be reminding him about it,” Tony says.

“W-what? All I’ve been trying to do is be nice to him.”

“I know kid. But Harley… his mind… It convinces him otherwise.” Tony, now one hand on Peter’s shoulder, says.

“T-Tony?” Harley says from the door of the lab.

“Harley, c’mere.” Tony looks over, then says to the boy. Harley walks over slowly. Tony wraps his arms around him. Harley, being somewhat taller than Tony, rests his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

Peter can hear him cry, he sounds so hopeless. Little whimpers of lost hope. Tears of emptiness.

Harley breaks the hug, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

“Hi Peter,” He says looking at the boy who made his heartache. 

“Hey. Are you ok Harley?”

“I don’t know,” Harley said honestly. It was true, he didn’t know if he was ok. He grew up in a town where gay people where hated, and to make it worse, any mean comment was directed towards him after he came out. Harley thought it would be a good idea to tell his mom he was gay. Maybe his decision is one of the many reasons he hates himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Harley?” Tony asks, sincerely. 

“I thought I could deal with it myself, It was just flashbacks. Then it turned to voices in my head, even then I thought I could take it, I survived Rose Hill. My mind couldn’t be any worse. So I kept it to myself. I’m sorry, Tony.”.

“Pepper is gonna kill me,” Tony says, shaking his head than sitting down.

“Tony, I’m really sorry for not telling you,” Harley says.

“It’s fine.”

“I have a question, why are you avoiding me?” Peter turns his attention to the blonde boy.

“I- uh... well… It’s just- Umm…” He starts. “These flashbacks I have are from my hometown, and uh- b-basically, they all- um. They all are homophobic I guess. And- I dunno, I kinda like you, I guess. But e-everytime I see you, Peter, the m-memories come back to me.” He says looking down at the floor.

Tony just looked at Peter. He looked starstruck. It’s like he heard the best news in the world.

“I- I gotta go,” Harley says. He rushes out.

“Oh, my… o-oh my lord…” Peter can’t even process what happened.

“Kid?” Tony’s voice brings Peter back to reality. “Yeah um, hi.” 

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,”

“You have a crush on my kid?” Tony says jokingly.

“I-i really don’t know.” He replies turning back to his work. 

  
  


_ Nice try Keener, telling him you like him. Ha! He didn’t reply. Why would anyone like a gay fag like you? _

_ “Useless” _

_ That's what you are. _

_ “Hopeless”  _

_ That's what you forever will be. _

Harley was back in his room when the voices came back.

“P-please stop! I know you’re- arghh! You’re wrong. Stop stop stop!” Harley screams. Holding his head, reaching for help. No one comes. And again. Harley is left to his hurtful thoughts.

_ “You disgust everyone” _

_ “Worthless” _

_ “Fag” _

_ “God-hater” _

_ “Loser” _

_ “Gayboy!” _

_ “Fucking disgusting.” _

_ “Disgustingly different” _

_ “No one loves you” _

_ You remember all thought hateful words, don’t you? So why don’t you accept them? Die keener. Do it already. The world hates you. _

“N-no! Stop leave me alone!” He is holding his stomach, on the floor screaming and yelling when finally Pepper runs in.

“Oh no, Harley, baby. Look at me.” She says, rubbing his back.

“T-the voices, t-they won’t stop Argh!! Make i-it stop Pepper, Please please.” He says to her, screaming still.

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok.” She reassures him. 

“Pepper, what’s going on?” Tony says as he almost falls into Harley’s room. Peter behind him

“I heard him screaming, so I ran in here,” Pepper says looking at Tony.

“Oh, it’s my fault. I’m really sorry.” Peter says. 

“No! Stop please argh!! Stop!” Harley yells, Peter leaves the room and sits against the wall. He starts to cry. Thanks to his advanced hearing, he can still hear the pain of Harley Keener, and it really hurts Peter. 


	5. A little laughter in a world of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley smiles. That's it, that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, less angst!
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
(You don't have to follow them all lol)
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

When Tony and Pepper closed Harley’s door from the outside Peter immediately stood up. 

“How- How is he?” Peter asks. Tony sighs and shakes his head.

“He’s got a lot to work on,” He says calmly. 

“Peter, don’t you think May is wondering where you are?” Pepper says.

“Oh, yeah. I better go. I-is he gonna be at school tomorrow?” He asks.

“Probably not,” Tony says, “But that's for us to worry about, go home kid. Tell May I say hi, K?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark. Bye Pepper.” Peter says as he turns to grab his backpack and go home.

Pepper and Tony are curled up next to each other on the couch talking to each other about the events of the night. Tony can’t believe Harley has been hiding the fact that his flashbacks have gotten bad for so long.

“Pep, I feel like I failed. Did I?”

“No, you didn’t. Harley usually trusts us, you. There has to be another reason why he would hide this from us.” She says, running her hand through her fiance’s hair. 

“I love him like he’s my own, I can’t see him suffer, Pep, I can’t” 

“Me neither, the thoughts Rose Hill put in his mind, it’s atrocious. His mom never really cared for him after. That's the most unsettling part” Pepper says.

“He’d call me weekly, tell me what's going on. Once he moved in we worked on him. Telling him it’s okay to love who he loves. We told him we cared, we told him we loved him.” Tony says, almost crying

“Tony, we aren’t miracle workers. He needs time to heal.”

“G-guys?” Harley said, walking into the living room.

“Harley, Hi,” Pepper says calmly.

“Um. I’m really sorry for… everything.” He says, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I wanted to keep it to myself so y’all wouldn’t h-hate me.” 

“Harley, is what world would we hate you?” Tony says as he sits up.

“This one.”

That's the line, that one fucking line that destroyed Tony. This poor kid, all he wants is love. His mother thought he was a disgrace, his dad left, his school bullied him. 

_ Why would Tony care about you, Keener? Why would Pepper care about you? You’re worthless. Useless, a disgrace. Die already, Harley.  _

“Ahhh! No no no! Go away! Please! Argh!” Harley falls to the floor. 

“Hey, hey Harley. Look at me. Kid c’mon look at me.” Tony says as he rushes over to Harley and falls next to him. Pepper walked over more slower. 

“T-the voices It c-came back! Help Help! Arghh! GO AWAY. You’re wrong. Arghhh! AHh, leave me alone!” He’s crying through his screams. 

_ “Pathetic”  _

_ That's what you are Keener, always and forever. I’m stuck with you if you like it or not. No one will love you.  _

“Harley shh, it’s okay. We’ve got you.” Tony says as he and his fiance hold onto the screaming boy. 

“I-I-I can’t. T-tony! Help, please. He won’t go away.” Harley whimpers.

“Shhh... it’s okay.” Tony says that line multiple times.

“N-No it’s not. I- Argh! - I’ll n-never be ok.” 

“Baby, that's not true,” Pepper says.

_ No Keener, you are right. You will never be ok. _

“Is there something we can do, honey?” Pepper asks.

“C-call P-Peter.”

“Ok…” Tony said, confused. The longest the two have talked was three minutes. Other than the fact that Harley likes Peter, why would he need to talk to him?

Peter answered on the first ring

“Hey Mr. Stark, everything ok?”

“Um, Pete. Harley wants to talk to you,” Tony says. He hands the phone to Harley.

“Hey, Harley,”

_ Lord, look at you. Running to the boy who doesn't even like you. _

“H-hi.”

“Are you ok?”

“I like to h-hear your v-voice.” Truth is, Peter’s voice took away the pain in his head. Harley would lean against walls at Midtown and listen to certain conversations Peter would have. Just to hear the brunette’s voice.

“I can talk as long as you need me, ok?”

“O-ok. Tell me s-something p-please.”

“Umm ok, well one time, Mr. Stark took me to Germany, a Stark internship retreat. Some kid punched me in the face, but surprising, the bruise went away fast. My aunt was so confused.” It  wasn’t true. The ‘kid’ who punched him was the fight he had with Captain America. And he knew how the bruise went away fast. 

“W-why did he d-do that?” Harley asks. Peter laughs.

“Well, I kinda told him something mean Mr. Stark said about him,” Peter says. Tony laughed. The phone was on speaker so everyone in the room could hear the conversation. 

“T-tell me s-something else p-p-please.”

“Uh, ok, well one time I was dropped in a lake. And of Mr. Stark’s Iron Man suits had to rescue me.” Peter said, laughing halfway through the sentence. Harley laughed a little. Pepper  smiled at her fiance. 

“T-thank you P-peter,”

“No problem. Oh, and hey, take me off speaker for one sec.” Harley turns off speaker mode and listens to what Peter has to say. He smiles and hangs up.

“What’d he say?” Pepper asks. Harley just blushed. Tony already knew what Peter said. He smiled for Harley. 


	6. Maybe it has a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley spend time together after months of avoiding each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, some fluff.
> 
> Follow me on insta!  
@holland.simpkins
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> enjoy!

While Peter was at school, all Harley could do was wait. He waited 5 hours from the time he woke up to the time Peter was finished with school. What was he waiting for? A call. 

_ Why are you waiting? He lied to you. How could he like you? _

For the first time, Harley was able to ignore the voice in his head.

His phone starts ringing and he almost falls off the bed as he reaches for it. 

“Ah, hey!” Harley says excitedly.

“Hey, Harley!” Peter says through the phone.

“Uh, how was school?”

“Good! I have some homework for you, Mr. Harrington gave it to me.”

“Oh, thanks. Can you drop it off now?”

“Yeah! Sure, just give me a few minutes to get to Manhattan?”

“Yeah, bye Parker.” He hung up and lied back down on his bed.

_ “Loser” _

“Stop”

_ Never _

“Why do you hate me?”

_ Oh but Harley, I am you. You hate yourself.  _

“You’re evil.”

_ Not as evil as you, gayboy.  _

Harley started to cry, quiet cries. 

  
  


“Hey Harley, It’s Peter,” Peter says as he knocks on his door. 

Harley walks over to the door, and this time no voices tell him to stop.

“Hi, Peter!”

“Hi! So here’s your homework, and uh yeah.” Peter could tell that he’d been crying.

“Thanks, so wanna play some video games or something?” Harley suggests with a smile.

“Can we talk first? I need to get something off my chest.”

“That's fine,”

The boys sit on Harley’s bed, facing each other. Harley wonders what Peter needs to talk to him about.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Eh, not one hundred percent. But kinda better. You helped a lot, s-so thank you.” Harley plays with a loose string from his shirt. “Um, besides the fact that I asked you to come,” Harley looks up at the brunette, “Why did you?”

“I had to ask you something, in person.”

“Uh, Ok... ask.”

“Ok, remember what I told you yesterday? I do like you Harley, and that's why I need to tell you this. One, when Liz Allen moved away after I had to ditch her during the school dance, I vowed I’d never hurt anyone I love. But I'm afraid that I am already hurting you, Harley.”

Harley looked down at his lap. “You’re scared of me…”

“Harley, Baby no. Look at me. I’m just worried that I’m hurting you.” Peter quickly says

“It’s my mind that hurts. Not you.”

“What do the voices say?” Peter asks calmly, putting his hand on Harley’s shoulder. A tear forms in the older boy’s eye.

“It tells me to die, kill myself, t-that I'm worthless,” Harley sobs

“You know, they’re wrong”

"But they aren't, I'm worthless. Everyone in Rose Hill thought so, my mom, my friends, my damn fucking father." Harley fell into Peter's lap. Peter stroked his hair.

"Princess, no one here thinks you're worthless. You mean a lot to me, to Mr. Stark, to Pepper. We all care for you."

"I want to give up, I want to die, why hasn't God let me?"

"Because doll. You're special." 

Someone knocks on Harley's door. "Hey, Harls? It's Tony and Pepper. Can we come in?"

"Y-yeah."

Pepper and Tony sit next to Harley and Peter, Harley's head still on Peter's lap.

“Hon? How are you feeling?” Pepper asks softly.

“I don’t know.”

“We love you Harls,” Tony says.

“Why?” Harley sits up. “All I ever do is freakout a-and I lied to y’all. And I’m me! Guys, that's the worst part. I am Harley. I don’t want to be Harley. I hate Harley” He cries. Peter wraps his arms around him.

“Honey, you don’t deserve the pain you put yourself through,” Pepper says. 

“Honestly Kid, we all care for you so much. We just wish you could see that.” Tony says.

Peter separates himself from Harley and leans to whisper something in Tony’s ear.

“Peter is gonna hang out for a little longer OK? We’re going to leave you guys alone.” Tony says as he gets up and motions for Pepper to follow. 

“They’re right, y’know.” Peter says after some time in silence.

“I know, but I just- I just don’t like me.”

“I like you, a lot Harley.”

“I don’t have the slightest idea why we spoke once Pete. Once.” Harley says pointing upwards with his index finger. 

“And for days I begged to be able to talk to you again.”

Harley shakes his head and looks at the ground, Peter moves to the floor, looking up at Harley’s beautiful blue eyes. He interlocks his hands with Harley’s there is a faint smile on the blonde boy’s face. 

Peter moved his other hand to Harley’s hair.

“You’re beautiful, Harley. Really, truly. I just wish you could see that.” He lets go of Harley’s hand and stand up. Peter kisses his forehead.

“I really wish you could see that,” He says once more.

“So do I,” Harley cries.


	7. panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Harley's italicized thoughts in quotes are things people said to him. The ones without quotes are his mind being evil. Peter's mind, on the other hand, is his thoughts and no one evil is taking over.
> 
> Follow me on Insta!  
@holland.simpkins
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated <3
> 
> Lol, I haven't posted since 1000 views and we are way over that in just a day. So thanks.   
Enjoy!

Peter headed out for patrol around 7, then ended up back at May’s apartment at 11. To Peter’s surprise, May was awake talking to someone on the phone.

“May? Whos on the phone?” Peter says opening the door from his bedroom, she puts her index finger over her mouth. Peter rolls his eyes and closes his door. 

“How is he?” May asks into the Phone. Peter’s eyebrow raises. It was pretty often she asked this question, May was a receptionist at the local hospital in Queens. But she sounded more sincere this time around.

“Peter must be so worried.”

“I’m sorry what?” Peter whispered. May knew that Peter visited Harley today because he told her. He listened to the conversation for some while.

“Gosh, I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“No, why would he? They lied to him.” 

“Yeah, he’s good like that” May said, Peter smiled. He walks out of his room.

“May, is that Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, want to say Hello?” May says. He nods his head. 

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter says

“Hey kid, what's up?”

“How’s Harley?”

“He’s asleep, which is good.”

“That is good,” Peter takes a breath. “I-is he coming to school tomorrow?”

“Probably, Pepper and I hope so.”

“That's good. I can talk to him more.” Peter says.

“Yes, so what did he tell you today?”

“The same thing he told you two yesterday.”

“Damn, he needs some serious help.”

“I don’t want to agree, but yeah.”

“Ok well, it’s late. I’m going to let you sleep, Mk?”

“OK goodnight Mr. Stark.” Peter hands the phone back to May and heads to his room to take a shower. 

_ Why does he feel so terrible? All I want is to help. Why did Rose Hill do this to such a precious boy?  _

Peter bangs his fist against the shower wall and cracks a tile because of his strength.

“Fuck, Shit, fuck, fuck” He cries in the shower, sitting down in the tub. Arms crossed over his knees, head in between. “Why… why do I care so much?”

_ Why do I care so much about him _

  
  
  
  
  


At the stark tower, Harley woke up from a nightmare. He started having a panic attack and sat straight up.

“Oh no. oh no. Shit shit. TONY! PEPPER! Help!” He called after them. No response.

_ Why would they answer you? You’re useless to them remember? _

He called the only person he knew would answer. 

The phone rang one.

Twice. 

Three times.

“Hello, Harley?” Peter answered.

“I-i th-think I’m having a p-panic a-attack.” 

“Hey, shh it’s okay.” 

“N-No H-help”

“Is Tony there?

“N-No, h-he is asleep w-with p-p-pepper” Harley shudders.

“Ok, hang tight. I’m on my way.:

Peter hangs up the phone and changes quickly into his spiderman suit. He knows this might jeopardize his chance with Harley, but he has no time to change one he gets to the tower. 

He swings through Queens, making to Manhattan. He climbs through Harley’s window and takes off his mask.

“Y-You’re s-s-spiderm-man?”

“Yeah, but shh, It’s ok. Breath darling. I’m here.” Peter sits down on Harley’s bed and positions Harley’s head onto his lap. 

He runs his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “Shh it’s okay, I got ya.”

He spends three hours with Harley, reminding him he’s safe in his lap. Harley falls back asleep eventually and Peter just can’t help but smile at the boy.

He kissed his forehead, grabbed his mask and headed out for Queens.

You could say he was tired the next day at midtown. But he was happy he could calm down Harley. Very happy. 


	8. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley asks to go back to rose hill, after an unfortunate event at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s short. I was and I wanted to get this out now.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harley ran into Peter at school the next day.

“Oh thank the lord, Peter I need to talk to you,” Harley grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the hallway. “Thank you for helping me yesterday,”

“No problem Harley, what's actually up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Only Tony, Ned, and May know. And now I guess you too,” Peter smiles.

“Oh, ok. Your secret's safe with me. But, did I freak y-you out last night?”

“No, Hey Harley, no. You can’t scare me. I’m your friend. I’m not going to leave you ok?” Peter said making sure the older boy understood. Out of impulse, Peter pecked Harley’s cheek. 

“See you later.” He walked off. And again, Harley was left to watch the brunette leave.

_ Stop looking at him. He hates you, remember? _

Harley shakes the voice out of his head and heads to fifth period. 

  
The voices don't leave. They stay, they keep haunting him.

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

_ “Loser’ _

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

_ “Fag” _

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

Harley ran to the closest bathroom and locked the stall door behind him.

“Stop! Please I-I can’t take it anymore” he cries, he feels terrible. Suddenly he’s banging against the bathroom stall. That same verse going through his mind over and over. 

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

_ He doesn't like you, Harley. _

No one can hear him. The only class near him is empty during fifth period. 

_ Lord look at you. Crying. Jesus didn’t your mother teach you anything? Boys don’t cry. Man up Harley. Take the fucking hint. He hates you. How could he like you? You are a fucking disgrace. Disgusting gay- _

The voices stop when a familiar voice starts calling his name. 

“Harley? The school called me and told me you skipped fifth and sixth. Then I heard you screaming from the front office. Harley? Harley Keener? Kid, are you here?” It’s Tony. Harley opens the door and walks out slowly. 

“Hey kid, want to explain what’s going on?”

“I need to go home,” Harley says, not making eye contact with Tony.

“Yeah ok, sure” Tony says nodding his head.

“No, I need to go to Rose Hill.” Harley looks up at the man’s face.

“W-What? Why?!”

  
  
  



	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has to explain why he wants to go back to Rose Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song I was repetitively listening to while writing this. It's really good. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IbiEyZXOBk
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> Enjoy!

“Harley Keener, why on earth would you ask Mr. Stark to take you to Tennessee?” Peter says to Harley over the phone.

“Come with me,” is all Harley can manage to say.

“Why the fuck would I do that, Keener?” Peter says Harley can tell Peter is annoyed. He has every right to be! Harley asked to spend one weekend in Rose Hill. He needed closure, and he really missed Abbie. 

“I don’t know, so you could understand where the voices come from,” Harley says softly. 

Silence.

_ He’s gonna hang up. _

Harley shakes the voice away.

“Pete?”

“I want to, I want to be there for you. Harley, I care so much about you. That’s why I’m so confused on why you’d want to go back. They fucking treated you like shit.”

“I know, I kinda just wanna tell all of ‘em off. Y’know?”

“Is there another reason?” Peter says softly. 

“My sister, Abbie. My mother banned her from talking to me after I moved here.” Harley confesses.

“That’s fair, ok I’ll go. But I’m not going to be nice to them.” Peter says as a matter of fact factly. Harley laughs.

“You really know a way to a man’s heart, Parker.” Harley jokes. There is an awkward laugh from the other end of the call. “Quick question before you go, but you don’t have to answer now.”

“Shoot.”

“What are you? I-i means… you said you like me but w-whats your sexuality?” Harley stutters. 

“I don’t exactly know. I’ve always liked girls. Until now, that is.” Peter laughs nervously. “So I’m not quite sure.”

“That's understandable, I never liked girls, always guys. I wish I didn’t. So I don’t act upon my feelings anymore. But one boy is driving me crazy.” Harley says. 

_ Lord, you’re so disgustingly gay Keener. _

“Who?” Peter asks, but all he can hear on the other end is whimpers. “Harley?”

“H-help, wait… it left. It might come back, I don’t know… Peter?”

“Yes? I’m right here it’s okay.”

“You are going to g-go with me right?”

“Absolutely.”

“T-thank you.”

“No problem.”

They say goodbye to each other and hang up. Harley gets called out to dinner. As he walks out into the kitchen he notices that Pepper seems stressed. Tony and Pepper are talking and Tony seems sad.

“G-guys?” Harley says.

“Harls, hey kiddo. How are you feeling?” Tony asks.

“Better, I talked to Peter.” Harley smiles.

“That's good,” Pepper says, Tony nods in agreement. They love him, they just wish Harley could see that.

“We love you,” Tony says walking over to Harley.

_ No, they don’t _

_ They hate you _

_ You’re disgusting _

_ Grow the fuck up _

Harley feels like breaking down, so all he can do is smile. 

“We do,” Tony reassuring him.    
“ I know,” He managed to choke out. “I love y’all too.” He said. Pepper almost cried. 

“Peter wants to go with me, to Rose Hill I mean.” Harley looks at the floor.

“Honey, we don’t-” Pepper starts.

“Stop,” He looks up. “ I need to, I need to guys, It’s important to me, I can take the bullying for a weekend. Pep, Tony. Please. It’s winter break anyways, not like I have anything to do.” His point makes sense. He needs closure.

“One-weekend Harls, that's it,” Tony said affirmatively. “I’m coming, Pep needs to stay home to keep Stark Industries under control.” He laughs a little. No reaction from the other two. 

“Three tickets, right?” Tony asked the boy.

“Yup,” He nods. 

The dinner is quiet. No one wants to bring up what happened in the school bathroom, or the fact Harley wants to go to Tennessee. Pepper can’t take it. She finishes early. 

“I’m going to bed, goodnight. I love you both.” She says. Pepper places her dishes in the sink and heads upstairs. 

Harley puts his head down in shame.

“Harls, it’s not your fault. You know that right?” Tony says to him after eating a bite of mashed potatoes. 

“I don’t believe it, Tony.”

_ Good, cause it is your fault. Fucking disgrace.  _

_ “No one will ever like you, Keener.” _

_ DON’T FORGET THAT. _

Harley screams. The voice yelled at him for the first time. 

“Harley! It’s okay!” Tony rushes over to the other side of the table to comfort him. “Shh, what's wrong? It’s okay.”

“I-it yelled at me. Tony… the v-voice y-yelled,” He was shivering, stuttering, screaming. 

All Tony could think about is this poor kid, suffering. Why did he want to go back? He doesn't need to. He has so much love here. Why? Why lord why? All Tony wants to do is care for him. It’s aggravating him, so so much. 


	10. Goodnight Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley... well you get it by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, the chapter we've been waiting for. Also, it's nine days until my birthday.
> 
> Instagrams  
@holland.simpkins  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_  
@samspics2004

It was a day before the plane ride to Rose Hill. Harley didn’t even tell his mother that he was coming, nor Abbie. Peter was staying over that night so it would be easier to go the next morning. 

“I can’t believe I’m going back,” Harley says looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t understand why you are,” Peter says, also looking up at the ceiling. They were lying on Harley’s queen bed, looking up, trying to sleep. 

“I need this, Peter,” Harley says, turning on his side to face the boy he likes. Peter turns around as well. 

“I know,” He says, running his hands through the blonde boy’s hair. 

Silence.

_ Lord, he looks so precious. He deserves all the love in the world. I wanna help him… love him… _

_ Wait... I love… Harley Keener.  _

_ Harley Keener… Harley. I love Harley. Why did it take so long to notice? _

“C-can I kiss you?” Peter says. Harley nods and scoots closer. Peter’s lips touch Harley’s, for a quick second. He opens his eyes to make sure everything was ok. Surprisingly, no voices were yelling at Harley. 

Harley pushes his lips against Peter’s. They sit up, not breaking their kiss. Harley puts his hand on Peter’s waist and positions him on his lap, Peter’s hands in Harley’s hair. They break for air, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

“That was Perfect,” Peter says. He catches his breath. “For my first.”

“I-i was- I mean am your first kiss?” Harley asks. Peter nods. Harley laughs quickly, “I wish you were mine.” Harley says before bringing Peter’s lips back to his. 

_ How could you do this Harley? You are disgusting.  _

A tear falls from Harley’s eye. He breaks the kiss and looks at Peter. 

“Harls, what's wrong?” Peter says, he gets off of Harley and sits next to him.

“I can’t- I can’t” Harley shakes his head. “I can’t Peter.”

“Can’t what?”

“Never mind,” Harley says, ignoring the voices in his head. He leans over and kisses Peter again. 

_ Stop it, how would your mother react? Disgusting.  _

The more the voices speak the more aggressive the kisses get. 

“Harley Harley, Stop,” Peter says pulling away. 

“What's wrong?” 

“You, Harley. What's wrong Babydoll?” Peter asks cupping the other boys face. 

“The voices, they kept talking while I was kissin you, I-I need them to go away, Parker.” Harley falls into the other boy’s chest. He starts to cry, Peter wraps his arms around him. 

“Hon, it’s okay. They will go away.” Peter lifts the boys face up and kisses him lightly. “I promise.” 

“When,” He cries.

“Soon,” Peter chokes out. He can feel Harley’s pain. He wants to protect him, care for him, _ love _ him. 

“I want to kiss you all the time, I want to call you mine. Please… Peter.” Harley begged. He could ignore the voices, for him. For Peter. They could be ignored. 

“I-i can’t” Peter gets up. “I can’t hurt you.”

“Wait-” But he’s already out of the door. 

“Fuck!” Harley yells. He throws his shoe against the wall. 

_ Told ya Keener. Gayboy. \ _

Harley sits down on the bed, head in his hands. “He could never love me, be with me, dammit. I let myself fall again.” Harley counties to cuss himself out. Agreeing with the voices in his head.

_ He doesn’t love you _

“I know.”

_ Good _

“Yes.”

  
  


_ You’re disgusting. You know that right? _

“Yes.”

_ Are you excited for Rose Hill’s correct statements? _

“Yes, because they are all right. I’m disgusting.”

_ That's right, Keener. You are.  _

“I know.”

  
  


Harley leaned down on his bed and fell asleep after a long night of crying. He cried for over an hour before his body let him rest. He was exhausted, he couldn’t take it. Lord, he was so done with everything that he just gave in to the voices. 

  
  


Peter fell asleep on the couch. Well, it took him a while to actually fall asleep. He was thinking about Harley. 

_ Did I hurt him? I hope he’s okay, I love him so much. I’m an idiot, damnit. I’m still gonna go to Tennessee with him, he needs to know I care.  _

And with that thought, Peter could finally sleep. 

And Harley, upstairs, could finally sleep, knowing he gave up, he gave in. He just hoped going to Rose Hill could fix him _ . _

_ Goodnight, loser.  _


	11. Beautiful blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the very end. Yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK SONY and FUCK DISNEY
> 
> Instagrams:  
@holland.simpkins  
@sambam6767  
@samspics2004  
@sam_maya_josh_eva_pets_

Harley woke up early Friday morning. They weren’t actually leaving until 3 since it probably only takes 2 hours to get to Rose Hill. But, Harley was pacing the floor of his bedroom, he was holding his phone, his mother’s contact information on the screen.

_ Call her, pussy. _

“Okay, Okay, I will… just be quiet.” He told the voice in his head. 

He clicks to call. 

Dialing

Dialing

“Hello?” A female voice answers. Harley feels his heart skip a beat. 

“M-Mama?” Harley chokes out.

“Oh, Harley. What do you need?” Harley’s mom says, Harley sheds a tear, they haven’t spoken in almost 2 years. 

“I-i just needed to tell you, I’m coming d-down to visit.”

“Ugh, ok. Anything else?” 

“I-i love you, Mama.”

“Yup, ok bye Harley.” She hung up. 

  
  
  


“Fucking christ,” Tony yelled from the downstairs.

“Mr. Stark? What's up?” Peter asks, getting up from the couch. 

“Harley’s mother texted me, said he called.” He shook his head and leaned against the counter. 

“What else did she say?” Peter asked. 

“To not come.”

“Are you serious?” Peter slammed his hand against the counter. 

“Kid, chill. I’ll- fuck, I’ll figure it out.” He says, “Fucking hell.” 

“Chill he says, '' I'll figure it out, he says,” Peter laughs. “I'm going to talk to Harley. Friday, the second floor please,” Peter says walking into an elevator. Tony laughs. 

“Harley?” Peter knocks on Harley’s door. 

“Peter?” He sounds scared.

“Hey, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

Peter opened Harley’s door and leaned against the frame. 

“Hey, what's up? I’m just finishing packing.” Harley smiles. But Peter can see the red puffiness of his eyes. 

“You’ve been crying,” Peter states.

“What does it mean to you?” Harley says, standing up from the floor where he was packing his suitcase.

“If this trip is going to make you cry continuously, I think we shouldn’t go.”

“That's not up to you, Pete. I want to do this. I need to do this.”    
“I know,” Peter said walking into the room, he cupped Harley’s face in his hands. “That's why I'm still going.” He kissed Harley lightly on the lips, tears shedding from Harley’s beautiful blue eyes. 

“I can’t suffer anymore, Peter.”

“I know. I’m sorry that you had to for so long. But I thought about what you said,” Peter said, grabbing Harley’s hand to hold. “I want to be by your side for this, but if I end up hurting you. Tell me, ok?” 

Harley Nods. Peter removes his other hand from Harley’s face. 

Tony was looking at the camera footage from the hall into Harley’s room. He watched this all godown. He can hear it too, he felt like crying. It was too beautiful not to cry to. 

“Pepper, come look at this.” He called to his fiance. 

“Hm? What's this?” Pepper said, Tony, showing her the tablet. 

“It’s the video footage from outside of Harley’s room” Tony said as he rewound the footage. 

“Aww, I knew they liked each other.” Pepper smiles

The boys walked out of the elevator, holding hands. 

“We assume y’all were spying on us,” Harley says walking into the kitchen with Peter.

“You could say that. Good morning Harley.” Tony says. 

“Hey, so um, when do we leave?”

“That's what I need to talk to you about, come over here,” Tony says motioning to the other side of the counter.

“What’s up?” Harley asks.

“Your mother said she didn’t want us coming down, she called me about twenty minutes ago, after you two spoke,” Tony looked at the boy. His smile turned to a frown. He has been wanting to go back for a whole week, hoping this visit would have the voices leave his poor head. Tony couldn’t bear to look at him. 

“I’m sorry, kiddo,” Tony said to him.

“No, no, no, Tony, no.” 

“Harley, look at me,” Peter says. Harley turns to face his new boyfriend. “We can’t change what they think about you, or anyone like us. But we won’t hurt you, physically or emotionally, We care about you.” He took Harley’s hand in his own. “All of us, ok? I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, Neither do Tony or Pepper. We all care about you so so much,” Peter says.

Typically voices would be saying that he was lying, 

They would yell at him.

Tell him they are wrong.

Tell him no one cares.

But there were no voices 

It was pleasant. No one screaming at him. Calm. 

_ Congratulations Harley Keener, people like you. They love you.  _

Wait… what that. Nice?

“You guys are my world,” Harley says.

  
  


THE END


End file.
